Sounds of the forest
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. For Leia de fluorite's b-day. -What started as Yuui's simple trip into a new town to visit his brother ended up being the worst day of his life. Well what happened after wasn't exactly bad. Though in his honest opinion, he never it coming. Not by a mile.-


Wow, I didn't think I would get this done in time. Well on my end anyway.

This is dedicated to my lovely** Leia de Flourite** who had to endure a flood and an evacuation of her home when it became too much to handle. I thought for sure she would not be online for a long while but she proved me wrong as she came back online just a few days after. I know it wasn't easy for her but I'm just glad she wasn't hurt during the flood. She lives in Germany by the way.

It's also her birthday. June 10th Just putting it out there. She wanted Sprites and SyaoYuui

So here. Tell her, have a happy birthday if you haven't already.

To the rest, enjoy.

* * *

_Sounds of the forest_

* * *

It was probably the stupidest thing to do at this point in Yuui's life and he had done some stupid stuff; not so much as his idiot older twin brother but it was still pretty impressive. One minute he was walking down the hard gray concrete street of a busy road and the next, he's overshadowed by nature; tall trees; untamed grass and bugs. Dear lord, he disliked bugs with a passion.

Though to be fair, it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. Though he was a patient man, there can only be so much of it when the directions to his brother's new place was scribbled so messily, he wasn't sure if there were letters, numbers or some horrifying combination of the two. And he could have sworn that a kitty was drawn in between; making him a bit ticked. So, not bothering to call to ask again, he just bit the bullet and tried his best to find it without help.

Again, a stupid thing to do.

"I can't believe it, of all things to happen to me…" Yuui grumbled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Summer was juts right around the corner and even beneath the heavy shade of pine and oak trees, it did little to ease the man. It also didn't help that he was carrying a couple suitcases that were already heavy to him even before he gotten himself lost. "Oh, someone just kill me before the heat of this blasted weather does." He groaned as he the leaned onto one of the trees. Panting, he took off his shirt; a tank top under.

"Well what a way to spend my vacation." He murmured as he fanned out his shirt to let it dry before crumbling it in his hands. "I could have been back home in Italy just reading a book or riding along the waters but no, brother wants me to go miles away from there to see another new house and yet another new boyfriend." He sighed. "Though Kurogane does seem like a nice fellow over chat that one night, will brother actually settle down this time?"

A snap of a twig alerted Yuui suddenly as he then had a feeling that he wasn't alone.

In the dark shadows behind a group of bushes, a pair of yellow eyes and sharp teeth appeared in the blonde's vision and before he knew it, he was staring into the eyes of a wolf. A nasty wolf who also seem to be hungry; starving even.

"A-Ah…" Yuui pressed his back onto the bark of the tree; hoping for once in his life that he can go right through it. "N-Nice wolf…" He tried to placate the animal as he side stepped a bit; watching those malevolent eyes follow him. "G-Good wolf…very good wolf….." Just when things couldn't get worse for him, the wolf barked loudly; causing the blonde's footing to momentarily wobble in fear.

From there behind the heel of his foot was a grounded rock that made him trip backwards and fell over. What he didn't anticipate was the hill that was just a bit away from the tree he was leaning on so he sank down and fell further down; the last thing he saw clearly was the wolf sneering at him before his body hit the ground, rolled over and the back of his head hitting a boulder; causing immense pain in his skull.

Weakly looking up, he can still see the wolf as it was getting closer. With tears forming in his eyes, Yuui closed them; too tired and hurt to be scared now. If this was how he was going to die then he was at least thankful it wasn't from a gunshot wound or an explosion. Though it would be sad to leave his brother like this; all alone. But he can't dwell on that anymore as his consciousness was slipping away; blood staining his blonde locks and his breathing going almost deathly still.

What he didn't expect though was a lone shadow looking over his battered figure; not of wolf but of a person.

* * *

A pair of footsteps rustled through the long grass as the sun was beginning to set. In a pair of arms laid the blonde; his head on the other's shoulder as the light patted steps of a canine followed the figure as the pair walked through the forest.

The figure's expression, though mostly hidden, looked troubled. As if conflicted on what to do from then on. The blonde should have been left alone where he was found but that wasn't the nature of things. If there was a slight chance, it deserved to be saved and luckily for the blonde; there was a heart beat.

Glaring at the wolf for a second, the pair continued down through the area; the glare of warm colors through the thick trees lighting their way. There will be time for scolding later but for now, there was someone that needed to be cleaned of blood.

* * *

His head hurt; very much so. In fact, it was throbbing that it became too painful to ignore. And it made it also hard to know where he was. All he knew that whatever he was laying on was very soft and comfortable. Wait….soft? Blue eyes snapped open; causing the blonde to groan loudly as he slowly sat up and held his head. "Ow,ow, ow, ow." He had to take a few seconds to collect himself before looking up.

Well, where he was wasn't the forest anymore. It was more like a cabin room to him; a dimly lit one if not for the giant fireplace right in front. The room was spacious if not a bit empty excluding a small table and a couple chairs. Putting his hands down, he felt that softness once again. Looking down, he realized that he was laying or now sitting on a thick but worn out mattress. Patting it, he smiled a bit. It must have been a bit old from use but he didn't mind. Better an old mattress then the harsh ground.

"Ah, you're awake."

Snapping his head up, he saw that there was someone standing in the doorway; holding a tray of food. Upon looking a bit closer, it was soup and a loaf of bread. If he didn't know better, he would assume the bread was freshly made out of the oven. He blinked as the other closed the door behind; the fire the only light in the room once again.

"Does your throat hurt as well?" The other asked as the tray was placed on the table. "You have yet to say another word since I arrived. If so, I have something to aid you on that."

Finally finding his voice, Yuui exclaimed suddenly while shaking his head. "N-No! I can talk just fine. But thank you nonetheless." He blushed a bit at the slightly amused look he received. "S-So…" He scratched his cheek. "Where am I? I was certain I was in the forest before." Laying on the grass and awaiting death.

"Oh, I saved you." The other stated as the figure sat down; the form mostly darkened due to the lack of light on it. "I was just nearby when I stumbled upon you. You were unconscious and stained red. So I took you back to my dwelling; my home." The figure tilting the head at the blonde. "Are you well now though?"

"Ah, me?" Yuui pointed to himself. "Yes, I'm okay now." He bowed his head a bit. "Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Think nothing of it." The other stated with a lighter tone. "Now come to the table. I have prepared a meal for you. Initially, I was about to check on you to see if you were still unwell but I wanted to feed you so your stomach will not be empty after such a slumber." A finger fiddled with the edge of the tray. "Will some soup and bread suit you for the moment?"

"Of course!" Yuui beamed happily. "That sounds lovely, thank you!" Taking a deep breath, he started getting up but his legs weren't working properly. So halfway getting up, his legs went under and he found himself falling back into the mattress.

Only his body never hit the mattress.

Yuui blinked as he found an arm around his waist and a hand holding his.

"Be careful. It won't be wise to move so quickly after experiencing such a thing." The other softly warned.

Glancing over, Yuui got a good look at his savior and needless to say, his face started feeling hot. It was a young man, no older then nineteen or twenty years old. Short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had seen many people in his lifetime but…none as handsome as the person before him.

The young man blinked before tilting his head. "Must still be unwell." He muttered.

"Huh?" Yuui can only say; being pulled back into reality.

"Do you not feel the gauze around your head?" The young man asked as he had Yuui's arm around his shoulder; holding him firmly as they both got up. "I made sure to wrap any injuries you had. Does it bother you?"

Reaching around, Yuui ran his fingers against his head and sure enough there was a somewhat rough texture of the bandages. Blushing, he chuckled. "Oh…oh I see. Well thank you again for tending them for me. I hope I wasn't any trouble to you." He held back a noise as the other led him to the table.

"No, no trouble at all; I assure you." The other stated as he helped Yuui get seated before taking a seat himself. "Now, eat. You must be famished."

"Yes, I'm actually am." Yuui chuckled before taking a spoon and taking a bite. However as the soup hit his tongue, he almost immediately made a face; one of distain and almost disgust. But he swallowed it quickly so the other wouldn't catch it.

But the brunette across from him was smarter then he looked as he sighed. "Is the soup not suited to your taste?" He asked; sounding a bit disappointed.

The blonde bit his lower lip and shook his head. "N-No, no." He smiled for the other's sake. "It's…alright. See?" He took another bite and instantly regretted as he almost found himself choking before swallowing it. "Mm~!" He forced a smile.

"There's no need to say such lies for my benefit." The brunette stated; his tone slightly amused. "I've realized that I'm not exactly excellent in cooking though I can manage to bake bread without burning my entire home to the ground." He leaned back on the chair. "I do wish to improve on that but I have been very busy lately and haven't been inside long enough to cook a proper meal."

"Busy…huh?" Yuui looked down at the soup; feeling a bit bad. "Well that's understandable. In this day and age, it's hard to spend some time at home when you're working." He then looked up at the other. "Speaking of, what do you do for a living? If you don't mind saying." He adding; not wanting to pry.

"Oh, myself?" The brunette pointed to himself. "I'm a cashier." He hesitated for a moment. "I work at local florist shop just outside of this forest. I don't earn too much but it's satisfactory at least." He yawned as he watched the sun setting through the window. "And yourself? I don't believe I have seen you before."

"Oh me?" Yuui placed the spoon down and picked up the bread. "Oh well, I'm actually new in town. Came all the way here to visit brother and his…current boyfriend." He made a bit of a face before taking a bite. At least the brunette can make a decent loaf of bread.

The blonde proved himself to be interesting at least. The young man hummed as he leaned forward. "Does the talk of your brother make you less than happy?" He asked; somehow wanting to know more.

"Oh no, it's not like that." Yuui waved it off as he smiled. "I actually love my brother as he is the only family member I have. It's just…" He sighed. "He's not exactly very grounded. Um…like he's moves through life very quickly; like he can't settle down for long or else he gets reckless. It's not a bad thing though but I wonder if he's ever going to just stay in one place. Or stay with one person."

"Like a leaf blowing in the wind." The young man summarized with a thoughtful look.

Yuui looked up and nodded with a small smile. "Yes, that's exactly it." Taking another bite, he then blinked. "Ah, but maybe I shouldn't talk about things like this. Brother wouldn't exactly like me talking to him as some subject for gossip."

"I don't mind." The young man shook his head. "And it's not fabricated talk if it's true. You don't seem like someone to lie if this sort of thing." He then stood up. "And I have seen those who lie. And you're not one of them so don't fret over it."

"Uh…thank you?" Yuui was confused. They just met; how can the young man know something like that? It's strange and…somehow refreshing. It has been a while since he had talked to someone about stuff like that. Weird. "That's great then….I guess." He then hissed as his head was throbbing a bit.

"Is it still painful?" The young man walked over and lightly touched the blonde's forehead. "It might be unwise to go out in your condition today."

Blushing a bit at the contact, Yuui shook his head. "N-No. I'll be fine after a good meal and a bit of rest—ow!" Another wave of pain hit him; making him a bit dizzy.

"Don't overexert yourself." The young man quietly stated as he was very close so the other won't fall over. "You still need to recollect yourself and heal up. And it's late as it is…do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"…No, not really." Yuui sighed. "I was going to brother's place but I got lost on the way." He held his head.

"Hmm…." The young man gave a bit of thought before he sighed. "If that's the case…maybe," He looked away. "Maybe it would be best if you stay here then."

Yuui gasped as he shook his head. "O-Oh no, I couldn't. You've been doing so much already." He protested. "I can't…I just can't…"

"But you cannot go out like that. What if you get hurt again?" The young man asked. "There are no medical faculties nearby and what if you encounter a wolf again?" He let that slip suddenly but he was still talking. "You could get more hurt or even die if you're not careful. Please, for you own sake, you should at least regain your health."

The blonde went silent after that, glancing downwards on the table with the half-eaten bread and the barely-touched soup. "….I guess you have a point there." He sighed. "And I hate to worry brother either if I end up in the hospital. Alright, you made your point." He smiled a bit. "I'll stay until I feel better."

"Good." The young man picked up the tray. "You'll be a lot safer here then out there. You never know what such evil can be lurking out there." He then sighed. "I suppose I should throw this away. No use for eating it now." He glanced at the bowl.

Yuui chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you did mention that you're not so skilled in cooking…" He then gasped as he hit the palm of his hand with his fist. "Ah! I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking," Yuui started with a smile. "In exchange for letting me stay, maybe I can teach you a few things about making a meal. You stated that you work very hard and have no time. I know a few things about making simple dishes in little time." He beamed happily. "It can be my thank you for helping me and letting me stay."

"That's…very kind of you." The young man blinked; unused to that sort of trait in a person. He was about to argue but he saw the look on the other's face; hopeful and willing. He debated about it for a second. "Well since you're insisting on it, I guess I can't argue with it." He shrugged.

"Good." Yuui smiled. "Um…what is your name, by the way? I don't want to just call you, _you_ or anything." He chuckled; thinking he should have asked that first before all of the conversation. "My name's Yuui. Yuui Fluorite."

"Fluorite, like the stone." The young man blinked twice before giving out a small smile to the blonde. "What a pleasant name you have. My name's…." He can't say his _other_ name as he made that mistake long ago. He thought for a second. "Syaoron." He finished. "My name is Syaoron Li. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuui."

* * *

-_Three weeks later_-

"No, brother. I'm still not feeling very well." Yuui sighed as he was cleaning the living room of the cabin one afternoon. "It's not terrible, I'm just having a bit of a summer cold." He pretended to cough a few times into the phone. "Oh come on, I'm so not faking it. Well, I'll talk to you later. Okay? Say hi to Kurogane for me. Okay then, good bye." He hung up with a sigh. "Oh brother, you were too persistent for your own good."

"But your brother cares for your well-being, does he not?"

"Ah, Syaoron!" Yuui smiled as he saw the brunette walk through the front door with a bag over his shoulder. "Welcome home~!" His face was dusted pink as he held onto the duster.

"Afternoon, Yuui." Syaoron grinned a bit. "I hope the day hasn't bored you to death." He closed the front door behind him as he stepped further inside; taking off his shoes.

The blonde shook his head. "Not at all. You know me, I'll always find something to do." Ever since he started to stay in Syaoron's place, he was teaching Syaoron how to cook a bit in exchange for his stay. It was supposed to be a few days or so until his head and other injuries healed but then fate had other plans.

"That you do." Syaoron walked up and gave Yuui the bag. "For you, Yuui. I got something from…the shop." He smiled.

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have." Taking the bag, Yuui peered inside and gasped. "Oh my word." He then took out the items. "You got me planting seeds~!" He took out those packets of them. "And a few tools too. H-How did you know that I was starting a garden?" He asked; shyly.

"Well, it's not that hard to see as I saw that look of longing every time we get to cook together." Syaoron pointed out with a knowing look. "I know how well the location is where I reside and you show no sign of leaving—which I'm fine with—" He added with a faint blush of his own. "So I figured if you want….you can start a garden of your own. I have no objections to it and if it makes you happy then by all means."

"…." Yuui was silent for a few seconds before tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah! Yuui?" Syaoron was confused. Did he say something wrong? He walked closer to the other; worried. "Are you unwell? Are you hurt—ack!" He was almost tackled as a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulling into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Syaoron!" Yuui cried happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you~!" He nuzzled a bit against the brunette. "You didn't have to but thank you so much~!" He hadn't felt this excited in a while.

Syaoron's blush deepened as he awkwardly patted his back. "I realized that I don't have to but I want to. You seem so happy when doing the things you like such as cooking." When he first saw how happy Yuui was the first time they started cooking together, something clicked inside of him. Something that he thought was wiped from his being. He almost forgot how it felt.

"Even so, thank you." Yuui pulled back with an equal shade of blush. "I'll try not to wreck the backyard so much. I'll even plant a tree for you."

That made Syaoron's smile widened. "That's kind of you, Yuui." If there's one thing he liked the most, it was the blonde's kindness. Never before had he seen such levels of it before. This one was special indeed. "I'd like that, thank you." He ended softly.

"Think nothing of it." Yuui chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "So, what bring you by so early? Normally you'd be home by evening."

"Ah…" Syaoron's expression darkened a bit as he hid am arm behind his back. "The boss let me out early because of slow business." He grinned. "And that's a good thing on account of wanting to see you again since you're in no rush to leave."

"O-Oh!" Yuui chuckled. "Yes, that does seem to be the case." He wasn't supposed to stay with Syaoron for this long but he just found himself liking the other's company and was warming up to them. Before too long, they became friends. It's just weird that he hadn't left yet. "Do…so you want me to leave though?"

"No!" Syaoron shouted before coughing into his fist with slight embarrassment. "Ah, no. No, I'm not asking you of that. I'm just stating the obvious. I…I actually enjoy your presence and company. It'd be selfish of me to kick you out now. I've grown fond of you."

That statement alone made Yuui's face bright red. "I-I see…" He wasn't sure what Syaoron meant by that exactly but it was a grand thing to say either way. "I-I feel the same way…." He rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you…"

"No thank needed." Syaoron shook his head as he looked away; the two now in a moment of awkward silence.

Before the silence became too much to bear, Yuui clasped his hands. "S-Say, how about I make you something to snack on? Dinner's right around the corner but I bet you're hungry. Does grilled cheese sound?"

"That sounds lovely thank you." Syaoron smiled. When they started cooking, he made it known that he wasn't much for meat and he was glad that Yuui wasn't deterred by it. But for the blonde to be a chef and knowing the dishes that are meat-free, it wasn't surprising.

"Okay then." Yuui nodded. "I'll make some right away." Holding the bag, he went out of the living room and into the kitchen to whip up that snack.

When the blonde was out of sight, Syaoron groaned as he revealed his hand; a murky black and dirty brown stained his _skin_ up to his elbow. He gritted his teeth. "Damn humans, trying to destroy my territory. I won't go down this easily." He didn't include Yuui in that group. Yuui wasn't just some other human. And that's why…

He had a lot that he hadn't told the blonde and he hoped it wouldn't come to it. But he can't afford to be betrayed either. Yuui being as he was, humans were still humans; even special ones.

He can't be swayed that easily.

Hiding his arm again, he took a few deep breaths as soft sounds of cracking and creaking were heard. He lifted that arm again and the dark colors were gone just like that. He let out a breath. "Thank goodness." He wasn't sure how long he can hold this up but he will try as long as he can.

He must as the secret should remain buried and hidden to all; no exceptions.

* * *

"Ah, and done." Yuui whipped the sweat from his forehead. "It maybe tiny but I'm sure it'll grow up to be a lovely tree soon." It was another few weeks since he was given the materials to start a garden. The summer was well into its high point so it was a bit difficult to be outside for more than a few hours. But that hadn't stopped Yuui before and neither for Syaoron.

Yuui frowned as he deflated a bit. "Syaoron…." The other had put in a lot more hours in the florist shop lately. He supposed it because of the season but even in the summer, people don't buy many flowers in fear of them wilting faster. It was like the brunette was avoiding him or something which was weird even to him.

He knew that there were still a lot of things that he still didn't know about the young man but he wasn't one to pry. But he worried all the same. Each night when the other came home, he looked so tired or angry that he would cook for him and watch him go to bed and sleep. He once asked if everything was alright.

"_Of course. Everything's fine, Yuui. Don't fret so much. I'm okay."_ Syaoron had said with a very tight smile.

He never knew until now much it pained him to be lied at.

Nonetheless, the two went on to their routine as best as they could. But he'd be lying himself if he wasn't missing the other's company. He lifted a hand and gripped the front of his own shirt as he felt his own heart pounding.

"Stupid heart, don't…just stop…" The thought of Syaoron wasn't only making him worried as it turned out. The more he spent time with him (or whatever time he spent with him) something inside of him clicked; like a spark being ignited. He tried to ignore it as some fleeting emotion but he couldn't. His brother told him once that if it something that he can't ignore then it's only one explanation.

He was falling in love.

Maybe Syaoron wasn't the only one doing the avoiding.

Granted, they have gotten to a point that they can joke around and such but for Yuui, he didn't know if Syaoron noticed or refused to. He never even asked if the other was with someone before. But then again, it was none of his business.

Sighing, Yuui stood up. "Maybe I overstayed my welcome." He mused. "I mean it's nice and all but I do have my life outside this lovely place. And my vacation days are almost up." He had to call in a few favors to extend his vacation and talk with his brother but he managed just a few more weeks; most to a month. Plus, it looks like Syaoron doesn't want to him around anymore if his change in attitude was any indication. "It would be best if I leave…" He sighed.

However as he stood up, he felt a rush of cold air hit his back. He shivered as he hugged himself. "Goodness, what was that?" Summer was supposed to hot, right? Did he left the back door open? He turned his head and before he can comprehend it, he was engulfed by black.

The gardening shovel hit the ground as the blonde was out of sight.

* * *

Syaoron sighed as he walked through the trees; feeling the grass between his shoes and his held his shoes in one hand. Just another day surveying his forest. Normally, doing such a thing would relax the brunette but instead it has done the opposite. Even checking the bark of every healthy tree wasn't easing him. The only thought in his mind was the human.

"Yuui…."

He wondered how low he had to be in order to feel this way. He wasn't human and yet the emotions he felt were or at least close to it. He was born into this world to protect what was his; not to…not to fall in love. And with a mere human no less. No….not just any human, _him._

At first, he made any excuse possible so he wouldn't have to spend time with the blonde; hoping the feeling would come and go. When that didn't work, he then just avoided the blonde altogether; wishing to the heavens above that he be rid of this ridiculous emotion. But it was no use.

He was in love with a human named Yuui Fluorite.

_Damn. _

Stopping in his tracks, Syaoron bit his lip. "I wonder is this what my little brother had felt with that human girl all those years ago. He seemed so happy that I could never understand why. Was protecting what you were born to have not enough for him?" He lowered his eyes. "Is it still enough…for myself?"

He thought about it and he was surprised to hear a little voice in his head that said no. No, it wasn't enough. Not anymore. His heart was stolen before he even realized he still had one and it was in the hands of the kindest human to ever be born on earth.

_Damn it!_

_Damn it to the underworld!_

Before he can continue his walk, a bark snapped him out of his musings. A wolf was wagging its tail before running towards him; obviously in a hurry. "Hey, what is the matter, my friend?" He keeled down before the canine. "Is something the matter?"

The wolf whined as it licked the brunette's face. It then tugged on the edge of the other's sleeve; imploring him to follow.

Syaoron may not be human but he knew trouble when he saw it. "So something _is_ wrong." He frowned. "Take me to it, old friend."

With a bark, the wolf led the other down the grassy path; the tree bending over and the wind slowing down into nothing. Seems they knew something was wrong too. They may not move to talk, he can communicate with them just fine. So picking up his pace, he dropped his shoes and ran to wherever the wolf was leading him.

* * *

This was bad.

His cabin was in shatters.

The garden that was carefully tended to was wrecked.

And the blonde…._Yuui_ was not where to be found.

Nothing but a spot of blood on the padded soil.

Brown eyes narrowed as they glowed into yellow-green in anger.

No.

Not again.

Not now!

Why?

* * *

Yuui groaned as he felt a throbbing pain on the side of his head. He was regaining consciousness. The first thing he saw was that he was laying on the cold hard ground. As he tried to move, he found that his hands and legs were bounded with what he thought was rope. It certainly felt like rope. But it was black and thick. Groaning, he sat up as best as he could. "Ugh, where am I?"

"You're where I need you to be."

The blonde blinked and right in front of him was someone he hadn't met before. "W-Who are you?"

The other had dark blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail, a pair of round glasses and a hunter's uniform to match. But what unnerved Yuui was the way the other had a dagger in hand, waving it around as if it was some party favor. With a sick smile, he turned to the blonde. "It's good to see you're awake." He commented as he twirled the dagger up in the air and caught it swiftly. "It was never my intention to kill you. After all, you're very good bait for me to use."

"Who are you?" Yuui asked again in a firmer tone. "And what do you want?"

"Ah, so you have a backbone. Lovely." The other walked up to the blonde and gave him a bow. "My name is Kyle Rondart; bounty hunter and a great one at that."

"Bounty hunter?" Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Like what; animals and such. Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a good bait for those things. Maybe some raw meat would be a better choice."

"I think you misunderstood." Kyle chuckled. "I'm not a hunter. I'm a bounty hunter. One that tracks not animals but something better."

"Better? Like humans?"

"That and rare mythical creatures." Again with the sick smile. "Over the years, people like myself have always been fascinated by beings that are hidden in plain view. So a group was form to not only study them but to capture them and get good money for them." He then smirked.

"Mythical creatures?" Yuui had to laugh at that. "Are you nuts? There are no such things as those. You and the others are crazy." He scoffed; looking away.

"Are you sure?" Using the dagger, Kyle used the tip of it to lift Yuui's head so their eyes would meet. "You know those who say that never really opened their eyes to the world unseen. I pity people like you."

Yuui frowned at that but bit back a bite. "So what? Any reason why I'm your bait? Even if those creatures exist, what is the point of me being tied up like this?"

Kyle chuckled as he pressed his dagger under Yuui's chin a bit. A drop of blood stained the tip. "So you don't know. You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Oh how sad. I guess he never told you." Kyle pulled the dagger away as he leaned back. "Such a shame. I thought for sure he would trust you enough to reveal such a thing."

"You're not making any sense. He?" Yuui was very confused and frankly a bit irritated.

"Sprites." Kyle walked a few steps behind. "They are not at all like fairies. Oh no, they are much more powerful and can take on a human form and blend into human society very well. However there are sprites that govern certain areas deepening on their abilities. And one of them is living in this very forest and has been living with you for quite some time….."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows; not sure where the other was going with it. Then it dawned on him. His eyes widened as he recalled all the weird stuff that had happened. He looked back up at Kyle. "No…you're wrong…it can't be….he's not…"

"Oh but he is." Kyle smirked at the certain disbelief he was seeing on the blonde's face. "He has lived in this forest for centuries. But not always alone. He had a brother who used to protect the air above the forest but fell in love with a human girl and sacrificed his own being to live the rest of his life as a human being. My grandfather told me the story. And the story how the sprite was once in love but was betrayed and was hunted down. If not for the wolves, he would have been burned into nothing."

"….." Yuui's eyes were still wide with all the information he was getting. So that would explain why the wolf from that day was all bite and bark. It was one of the protectors for the sprite. "T-That's not possible though. It…he…Syaoron can't be-"

"_Syaoron_!?" Kyle laughed. "Oh my word, this just keeps getting better. _Syaoron_? That's what the thing called himself now? My god, he's even got you fooled to the very last detail." He then evilly grinned at the blonde who was close to crying. "That's not even his real name you know. It's just another one of his fabricated names that he had."

Gulping, Yuui closed his eyes. "Y-You're lying! Syaoron is his name! I-It just can't be true!"

"Do you want to know his real name?" Kyle asked. "The name that he goes by?"

Snapping his eyes open, Yuui bit his lip. "His…His real name?"

"Oh yes, those who know him best do know that?" Leaning forward, Kyle grinned. "His real name is—"

Yuui then screamed as a thick huge trunk came out of nowhere and slammed into Kyle; sending him flying to the bushes. The trunk slammed not too far behind the hunter. He whipped his head and saw someone walking out from the shadows with glowing green eyes. It was the one person he thought he knew.

"Syaoron…."

The brunette continued walking; passing the blonde and to the fallen hunter. When the hunter groaned in pain, he lifted the other by the collar and bared his teeth at him. "So you're the one who sent those pathetic hunters my way; destroying part of my home as well."

Bitterly chuckling, Kyle lifted his head. "They did that on their own. All I told them was to capture you at all cost." He spat out blood; smearing Syaoron's face a bit with it. "You're one of the last living sprites on this planet. You're worth more than all the gold in the world. You think I was going to let you off so easily."

"I have hoped so." Syaoron growled as he wiped the blood from his face. "You humans are greedy. Always wanting that you can't have. That's why I made a promise not to be sway by them anymore."

"Anymore?" Kyle smirked. "Then, what does that make that blonde over there? Is he just _some_ human to you?"

Syaoron looked over and saw Yuui's eyes on him; tears threatening to fall; blue eyes filled with betrayed and hurt. He knew that he lied to him. He knew that he hid those things from the blonde. He was an idiot to think that it would last forever. However….

Biting his lip, Syaoron closed his eyes. He then turned to the hunter, his eyes now brown. "He…Yuui is…" He frowned with determination and pride. "Yuui Fluorite is someone far better than a human." He gripped his hold on Kyle tightly. "I have been a fool to think otherwise. My heart has been cold for far too long. Even if I don't deserve him, even if he doesn't feel the way that I do; if you so much as lay another finger on him; then forego all the morals of not taking another's life," His eyes glowed. "I will end you myself."

Dropping Kyle on the ground, Syaoron stepped back. "There always will be people like you. But there will be always be humans like Yuui. You know already that even with that pathetic weapon, you're no match for me. With or without the wolves of this land." As if on cue, he turned his head and a small pack of wolves came forward with glowing yellow eyes. "You've met them before, yes? With your grandfather, shame he died the way he did. But he was just as foolish as you are." Leaning close he grinned. "I'll give you ten seconds to turn tail and never return to the woods again."

The wolves growled; moving closer just as the hunter got up to his feet.

Frowning, Kyle pointed to the wood sprite with a grit of his teeth. "Mark my words, this isn't over! I will get you and hold you off in a cage!" He then turned around and started running.

Syaoron stood there as the wolves ran passed him; he lifted his head to hear the barks and a scream. That hunter was fast but the wolves were faster. Sighing tiredly, he turned and walked to Yuui who was silent the whole time. He kneeled in front of the other. "Are you hurt? That hunter didn't harm you, did he?" He started untying the ropes from the blonde's wrists and ankles. As soon as the ropes hit the ground, his cheek stung as his head was turned a bit sideways.

He had been slapped.

Looking back, Syaoron saw Yuui with a hand raised and tears running down his face. Touching the red cheek, he sighed. "I apologize." He bowed his head low. "I have caused such pain to you because of my actions and lies. I never meant to hurt you in such a manner. I will understand if you want to leave and never set foot in this forest again."

"….Idiot."

"Huh?" Syaoron lifted his head only to get tackled by the blonde as he was both hugged and pushed to the ground. "Y-Yuui? I don't understand…." He half-expected for the human to just stand up and just leave. So why hadn't he?

"You're such an idiot." Yuui cried as he pulled them up to a sitting position. "Of course you lied to me and hid from me. But…But I never gave you any reason not to…" He rubbed his eyes as he leaned back from the hug. "Maybe that hurt me but you've been hurt too, right?"

Syaoron's eyes widened before he nodded. "Yes…."

"Who was it?"

"….A human girl by the name of Xing Huo. She hailed from China." Syaoron lowered his head. "I've grew fond of her and I thought she felt the same. However, she was working with that hunter's great-great grandfather. Hunted me down and burned my back with metal weapons. I was in a great sleep for some time in order to heal. Thus…."

Yuui covered his mouth as a new wave of tears started to come. "Oh my god…I-I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"No…" Syaoron shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize. It was a very long time ago."

"That doesn't matter." Yuui frowned. "Even if it was years ago, pain is still pain. Maybe it doesn't go away but with the help of someone, it can be soothed." He took Syaoron's hands. "A-And maybe I can be that someone to do that for you…if you…are willing to do the same for me…"

For a second, Syaoron looked at the hands before cracking a smile at the blonde. "I…I'd like that…Yuui…." He squeezed the blonde's hands; smiling wider. "Yes, I would very much like that." Letting go of those hands, he leaned up and kissed the blonde fully on the lips.

Yuui squeaked as his face went red at the contact.

Pulling back a bit, Syaoron chuckled. "What? Didn't think I would know the human customs of love?" He joked as he traced the blonde's lips with his fingertips. "I may not be human but I know how to show another how much I love them. How I…love you…"

With his blush faded a bit, Yuui took Syaoron's hand and placed it on his cheek; sighing at the coolness of the touch. "Love…so…you love me?" He smiled a bit.

"….Yes." Syaoron nodded. "It may sound odd but I have fallen in love with you." He knew it didn't have to be said but for the blonde's sake, he wanted to.

"That's good." Yuui chuckled as he leaned forward. "Because I feel the same way." He then sighed. "And I don't care if you're not human. You're Syaoron….my Syaoron…and that's enough for me….more than enough. Okay, Syaoron?" He smiled.

The brunette nodded. "And you'll always be my Yuui. Now and forever." He never thought a second chance would happen to him. Not with the way he was but the gods above decided that he has suffered enough. So with that in mind, he leaned forward in return. "May I have another kiss, my love?"

Yuui smiled as those lips barely touched. "You don't have to ask…."

No other words were spoken as their lips touched; just them and the forest.

* * *

"_Ah_, Syaoron…." Yuui moaned as Syaoron moved inside of him. "Oh.…ah…harder….yes…yes…" They were under the moonlight near the lake that was not too far where they are. The kisses no longer were gentle and the touches became sensual and hot. Before the blonde knew it, he was laying on the soft grass as he held onto Syaoron's shoulders.

The brunette groaned as he heard the blonde's voice. "That's it….let go…let yourself…ugh…go.." He hit a certain spot that made the blonde scream in pleasure. He breathlessly chuckled. "There, my love?"

"Yes! There~!" Yuui tilted his head back; so close yet so far. "Please…more! Don't stop…!" He soon chanted his now beloved's name. It didn't matter that it wasn't the sprite's real name. It became real the moment they met. It was real to him.

Reaching under, Syaoron grabbed Yuui's member and started stroking in; thrusting faster and deeper into the lean body. "It's okay…" He whispered loudly as he buried his head in the crook of Yuui's shoulder. "It's okay. Don't hold back….my love…" He then started nipping the skin; marking him as his.

"S…Syao…" It became too much for the blonde as he gripped the sprite's shoulder so hard that it might have caused bruises. "Syao….!" He cried out as he came; his cum staining their stomachs.

The brunette groaned as he felt the blonde tightening around his member. He gave a few shallow thrusts before following; moaning as he then laid slumped on top of the blonde.

Yuui moaned as Syaoron came inside of him. He then opened his eyes; the moon staring back at him with luminous silver light. He smiled as he ran his hands down the brunette's back. He felt the scars that the sprite had endured in this form. He traced them lightly and with care.

Syaoron felt those hands on his back and smiled. This human….no, not a human. _Yuui_ was a kind person indeed. "Was it good for you, my love?"He lifted his head and propped himself on his elbows; still inside the blonde.

Blinking slowly, Yuui soon smiled as he leaned up and kissed the other. "The best…" He breathless said; tried but satisfied. "Too bad about the cabin though."

"I can always build another one." Syaoron shrugged. "The important thing is that we're one and together….for as long as we live…."

"Yeah… as long as we're together…" Yuui smiled. He closed his eyes as Syaoron had him in his arms. It was slightly embarrassing that they were bare near a lake but for now, he didn't care. He was happy and glad that Syaoron was happy too.

* * *

-_Years later_—

"How does it feel, my love?"

Yuui was lying on the dirt between the grass and the water. He lifted his head and groaned. "Like I drank Germany's supply of beer and then some." His head throbbed. "You didn't tell me that it would hurt."

"Sorry." Syaoron moved down as he sat next to the blonde. "But you know that humans turned into sprites are unheard of. Let's be thankful the goddess of fate approved of this idea or else you'd be dead by now."

"Yeah, I know." The water around him was pulsing on his skin; already he can feel the magic within taking hold. His ears were a bit pointy and his bright blue eyes more of an aqua color but other than that he looked just like when he was human. "Doesn't mean I like it anymore."

"You'll get used to it." Syaoron chuckled. "So…you don't regret this?"

The blonde moved to sit just within the water's reach. "No…I don't regret this…" He was old by the time he made his decision. His brother and his long-time boyfriend had already passed on. He had visited their graves and was happy that they died happy and with each other. Now it was Yuui's turn to make that choice. "I already told you that I wanted to be with you as long as I live. Now I can in this form. Sure, I can't exactly move as freely as I used to but this lake is in this forest and that means I can be with you…"

"Yes, that is true." Moving into the water, Syaoron settled with Yuui. "You know, for a long time you never asked me what my real name is…do you want to know?"

"…No." Yuui smiled as he shook his head. "Not anymore. What you are before doesn't matter. You're Syaoron to me and will always be my Syaoron."

"And you'll always be my Yuui." He moved in and kissed him. "Now we have eternity to be together." He smiled as he saw those aqua eyes shimmering back at him.

"Hm," Yuui nodded. "Now and forever…." It may not be the most perfect life but to him, it was the best one. Yes, he will do just about fine from now on.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yes! Finally finished! *_throws a table through a window_*


End file.
